Free-Join: The Strangerhood
Aaaaaaand I'm back trying to host another roleplay! Second time's a charm, right? Oh, the saying is three time's a charm? Shush, don't jinx it dude. Anyway, everything else is going to be explained in 3... 2... 1... Plot Scenario Recently, you’ve had to temporarily move out of your house/place/wherever the heck you live due to various circumstances (you can just make up the reasons yourself, or your character doesn’t have to have a reason). Now, you have to spend the entire Spring and Summer in an unfamiliar town until you can finally go back to your own home. But in another turn of events, thanks to limited housing space in the town, you’re required to live in a house filled with… ROOMMATES! Now, you just have to survive till Autumn before you can go back home… Oh great, what are you doing now? Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce an attempt at a Slice of Life Roleplay. Basically, there is no plot; we just make it up as we go along. So you’re going into this new town, forced to live in the same place as every other character as a roommate in a way. Well, you can have a room to yourself (though it’s alright to have a shared room), but the entire house is shared. Also, the house is huge, so there’s no character limit. Now a big aspect is “making it up as we go along”. If we’re starting to get bored and unsure of what to do, that’s when we start making scenarios. These can be almost anything as long as they’re not earth-shattering. I can’t give any examples right now, but the internet has plenty of scenario generators we can use. Another thing to add on is that we can have “guest appearances,” such as other characters of ours visiting for a short part, or for people who want to join but not really for a long time. Yes, even characters that don’t have pages can have guest appearances as long as you explain what they look like. About the town itself Again, going back to “make it up as we go along,” the entire place is a basic town that you guys can add on to. About all I’ve thought so far is the center of the town that has shops lining it, the shoreline, and of course an abandoned and supposedly “haunted” mansion on the outskirts. So we’re building off on that, and you can just make up buildings and locations as long as it doesn’t get too chaotic. Rules General RP rules, don’t kill each other (fighting is acceptable), don’t control other people’s characters; we’ve heard this hundreds of times, etc. Have understandable grammar. If you don’t know how to spell a word, then SPELL-CHECK IT. Don’t even try putting in sexual content, not sure why any of you would try, but it’s a precaution. No Auto-hitting if you’re in a fight, which means you have to give the other character a chance to react to an attack. Even though I’m letting you guys control the plot, don’t overcomplicate it to the point where it becomes an overly epic sci-fi fantasy thing. This is a Slice of Life theme, not Star Wars: Fellowship of the Ring. If anyone's been in a story/comic/whatever where they met another user's character, then it's okay to have your character know that character straight from the beginning. If you’ve read the rules, mention something about pie in your comment (if you already said so in the blog about this, then you're already in) The Characters *River the Echidna *Dash the Turtle *Abyss the Dark Being *Sigma the Mink *Theta the Mink *Upsilon the Mink *Sam the rabbit *Tesla The Hedgehog *Hedge *Paige Shadow *Pacha the Echidna Story Time A certain discolored Monotreme stood in front of a very large house after being recently dropped off. She took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the front door, thinking that maybe there were other people already in there. She knew she was going to have roommates, however she had no idea who they were going to be. The girl hesitantly pressed the doorbell, and she heard the sound go off inside. After several moments of waiting, there was no response. She attempted to open the door and found out that it was unlocked. She walked inside, and found the place to be completely empty, meaning she was the first one here. "Okay," she said to herself, "Plenty of time to make myself at home..." the girl continued to explore the rest of the house until the other residents would arrive. Meanwhile, the mink group, Sigma, Theta, and Upsilon, were arriving at the very same building the monotreme was at. Sigma bounded up to the front door and began to mash the doorbell button for a couple of seconds. "Sigma, I believe the door is already open," Theta piped up, nodding his head in the direction of the doorknob, which was clearly unlocked. "Oh," Sigma said. "I just like the sound of the doorbell anyways." She then skipped inside the building and went off to explore. Theta and Upsilon both rolled their eyes at each other before following Sigma inside. "Well that was quick," River, the name of this girl, said to herself after hearing the doorbell ring several times. She was exploring the upstairs beforehand, and heard the trio's voices from up there. She walked out of the room she was in and saw the three minks from the top of the stairs, unsure of what to say as a greeting. Upsilon glanced up and saw River at the top of the stairs, and his eyes would immediately widen. "River..?" Sigma looked up and saw River too, and let off a big grin. "Oh, hey, it's you... uh... that girl from before!" Sigma said in a slightly sheepish tone, as she didn't even know the girl's name. "What a coincidence that we get to see you again, huh?" Theta stood behind Sigma and Upsilon, looking away with his shoulders tensed. "Woah, it's you guys from Gem High!" Immediately easing up and seeming more confident, she ran down the stairs to greet them. "What were the chances that all of you would come here! This is awesome; for a second there I thought I was going to be stuck in a house with a bunch of strangers!" Sigma smiled at River and nodded. "We thought the exact same thing!" she said. "Hm, I wonder who else might be coming here..." She then looked around the building a bit closer and noticed how vast it was. "Geez, this place is huge!" Sigma exclaimed. "We should try exploring a bit!" "I agree," River said, "I've only looked at a part of the upstairs. I've already called dibs on my room up there, but there's still plenty of room." Tesla drives past the group before realizing they're from Gem High. He rolls down his windows. "Oh hey guys! It's been a long time." said Tesla. "Well, hopefully, you can remember me. I went to Gem High with you." "Woah, I remember you!" Sigma said to Tesla. "This is awesome! So many people are here! Cool car, by the way!" Upsilon looked away, slightly blushing out of embarrassment. River laughed a little, "Is this moving-in day or a high school reunion? Next thing you know we get everyone else we knew over here," she said laughing a bit more. A male black dark being stood infront of the house,shaking nervously.He looks up."Hello?" Seeing someone in the front doorway, River silently beckoned him in, "So you're one of the residents here too?" Sigma turned her head to look at the figure who was in the doorway. She gasped and jumped for a moment, before catching herself so she wouldn't seem rude. Hey wait a second... She thought as she looked back at the dark figure. At first she thought that it was just because she only caught a glimpse of them before or maybe they were wearing dark clothing, but when she saw him again, he actually looked like a living shadow. There was a knock on the back door, a really loud knock more or less. As the door opens, a crud load of luggages fall all over the floor. The dark figure slowly shuffles himself in,shaking a bit. Tesla looks for his house... Hearing the loud thudding sounds from the back door of the house, River turned her head towards the noise. "Wow, a lot of people are coming really quickly..." she said, and left the others to find the back door. After about a minute she found the back door, and all she saw was a mass amount of bags covering the floor, but couldn't see the owner of them. "Uh... I don't mean to sound rude... but... this isn't the entrance..." Suddenly out of the centre of the bags came out the head of an Ornate box turtle looking all jolly "Silly you, this my luggage, I'm styaing here because my house detoneted by someone (imagination time: minecraft Dash plants a crap load of TNT all over it and it explodes)...no idea who it was though." He notices River and remembers her "oh hey River, it's me Dash!" Hedge heads over to the new house" this is the new place hu?" he heads in "I wish sis was here.."Abyss,the dark being,gulped. "You're here too!?" She exclaimed in surprise, "Wow, just everybody I know is here and... wow. Here, I'll try to help you with some of that stuff..." she picked up two of the bags. Hedge"Um is this somones house I herd this place was for rent but it looks taken" he's blushing red Tesla sees Hedge "Hedge?!" He hasnt seen his friend in a long time. Sigma looked over at the dark being Abyss and gulped as well. She clenched her fists before going over to her. "Hiya!" she said as brightly as she could. "My name is Sigma. What's yours?" A female shadow figure knocks on the door."Knocky knock knock!" "Tesla whats going on here? This place looks like a come and go party." said Hedge. "I dont know. I just got here. Maybe we can ask someone." said Tesla. How about we caich up first I haven't seen you in a while what's been going on with you tesla? A knock is heard at the door. Dash pops out of his luggage "oww my head" he then started to grab all the bags. Later That Day... After all of the new roommates had met up with each other, chosen their bedrooms, gotten somewhat familiar with the house, and unpacked a bit, they all had plenty free time to themselves. "Hey, I'm going to wander the neighborhood for a bit," River announced, "Anyone want to come along?" I will" hedge exclamed "I can come!"Paige looks at River."I'm c-coming if s-sis is coming!"Abyss held onto Paige's arm. "Oooh! I wanna go!" Sigma chirped excitedly. Upsilon glanced up at the forming group. "I'll go too, I suppose," he said. Wow, that was a lot of quick responses... She thought to herself, somewhat hoping she hadn't just become a leader of some sort. She's always been more of a follower, so she may have not put herself in the best situation. River ignored her minor thoughts, and opened the front door to leave with the others. It was early afternoon, and they had sight of the entire town. From where they stood, they could see the shoreline, the park-looking area in the center, the local shops that were scattered about, and even that creepy looking house on the complete other side of town. It made River curious and maybe a bit excited. She glanced back at the others for a brief moment, "Let's do this!" She exclaimed, and began to run ahead of the others in anticipation. Sigma bounced up and down in exctiement at the prospect of a new adventure. "Where should we go first?" she asked to no one in particular. "How about that beach over there?" Hedge said "Not a bad idea-" River responded, but then she looked over at the horizon again. The house was facing the ocean, and it was probably the furthest away from all of them. She wanted to go, but considering the huge distance it might take a while to get there. "What do you guys think?" she asked. "It would probably be best if we saved the beach for later," Upsilon piped up. "We're not necessarily in the best beachwear clothes right now." Sigma scanned the vast neighborhood and set her view on the park in the center. "Maybe we should go to the park over there?" she suggested, pointing to it with her finger. Fine by me" says hedge "Alright."A voice from either one from the group's shadow said. "Yeah, it's closer anyway." With a look of determination on her face, River began to run ahead again. It was probably just the excitement of living in a new place for a while, but she was a bit more energetic today. The thought that she might get lost by always going on ahead never once crossed her mind, though... "Hooray!" Sigma exclaimed. She skipped along down the path to the park, with Upsilon staying farthest in the back. He carefully worked a route to the park in his mind as he treaded down the sidewalk. Dash watches them go, "hey wait for me!" Dash ran really fast and noticed he ran right past them "oops". Dash tries to stop but can't because he was going too fast, he was trying so hard to stop that his heels started to burn...and he crashed on a wall "mmph" he muffled, stuck to the wall. Dash popped his head out "i-i-i should've l-left the c-ustard on my A&W's b-bathtub piano." A black echidna watches Dash. "Erm..." Startled by the turtle zooming past her, River immediately lost her footing and fell over on her back. She was completely fine, just confused for a few moments until she finally saw that her friend had just crashed straight into a wall, "Dash, are you alright?!" The echidna looks and sweatdrops, he walks over to the two. "Are you two alright?" Abyss catches up with the others,panting a bit. Hedge:Uh Dash is it you have some impressive speed but if you're trying to rival Sonic you're gona need to crash into less walls. River looks up at the dark Echidna, "I'm fine, worry about the guy who just got his face smashed..." she got up on her own and brushed off some dust from her clothes. She didn't stop to ask who this person was and instead went over to help Dash. He seemed a bit dazed from the impact, but she assumed that he was going to be okay for the most part. She helped him up and the group continued to walk to their destination. After several minutes, they eventually made it to the park in the center of town. It looked pretty normal; green grass, trees, ponds, generic stuff you'd find at any local park. However, there was one thing that was different... ... there were Chao EVERYWHERE. Literally EVERYWHERE. Neutral Chao, Hero Chao, Dark Chao, Chao of all different skill types, young ones, old ones, you name it. It wasn't until they finally read the sign that they figured out what was going on. There was a large Brass sign, and in it were engraved the words "Ernestine Memorial Chao Garden". Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Roleplays Category:Stories